1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for securely storing items of interest, and more particularly, but not entirely, to security devices for storing coins in an amusing or entertaining way.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common practice to store money or other items of interest in a secured fashion. It is well known to achieve this security by means of a safe, or a strongbox, which is attached to, or incorporated within another structure, such as a building wall, a post, or a freestanding masonry column. Examples of this type of construction can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,410,475 (granted Nov. 5, 1946 to Anderson), in U.S. Pat. No. 2,427,763 (granted Sep. 23, 1947 to Carper), in U.S. Pat. No. 1,805,759 (granted May 10, 1931 to Chamberlain), U.S. Pat. No. 1,869,302 (granted Jul. 26, 1932 to Brosnan), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,145 (granted Apr. 7, 1987 to Naylor)
It is noteworthy that none of the prior art known to applicant provides for an entertainment aspect in connection with a security storage device. All of the said prior art merely discloses safety boxes designed to secure and protect the items held inside, in various structurally unique ways but without evoking any amusement in particular. The exterior of the prior art devices is strictly functional. Applicant knows of no attempts to include an entertainment or amusement structure on the exterior of a security storage device.
The prior art thus has several inherent disadvantages. A secured storage device which includes only security features, is less appealing to consumers, as these are expensive specialty items which function only to securely store items. Further, such safes are often bulky, and take up a large volume compared to the storage space inside the safe. An in-wall safe takes up less space and can be hidden by a wall hanging. As a result consumers are less likely to purchase a freestanding storage device rather than lose home storage space, or take on the expense of an in-wall safe, often placing only the most economically valuable items in a safe deposit box.
There is thus a need for a secured storage device for household use, which preferably does not take up a large volume of space, can either be displayed or hidden, and which is useful for an entertainment purpose as well.
The present invention fulfills these needs by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a means to securely store items of interest suitable for household use.
It is another object of the present invention, in accordance with one aspect thereof to provide a means to securely store items of interest and which does not take up a substantial amount of household storage space.
It is also an object of the present invention, in accordance with one aspect thereof, to provide a means for securely storing items of interest, which features an entertainment aspect.
It is a further object of the present invention, in accordance with one aspect thereof, to provide a means for securely storing items of interest, while allowing those items to be viewed.
It is an additional object of the invention, in accordance with one aspect thereof, to provide a means for securely storing items of interest, such as coins, with an entertainment feature that encourages users to save those items.
The above objects and others not specifically recited are realized in specific illustrative embodiments of the present invention.
One such embodiment comprises a device for securely storing items of interest, which has a novelty face. A means for evoking a response of entertainment, or amusement, from the user is disposed on the novelty face. The device can be installed in a wall, allowing items of interest to be securely stored and the means for evoking a response of amusement to be accessible. This in-wall design allows the device to be used in households to securely hold items of interest while conserving storage space, and the entertainment feature encourages users to collect the items of interest. The invention also includes methods of using the device for storing items of interest in a secured manner.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention without undue experimentation. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.